Carry You Home
by LadyPalma
Summary: Lilly has left Philadelphia to join FBI and now Scotty is going to "carry her home". Based on the song "Carry you home" by James Blunt.


**Hy everyone! This is a traslation in English of a song-fiction I wrote last summer about my favourite Cold case pairing... Let me know if you like it... I've also written other song-fictions about them, so let me know if you'd like to read them!**

**It's based on the song "Carry you home" by James Blunt and it's in Scotty's P.O.V.**

* * *

**Carry you home**

_Trouble is her only friend and he's back again_

You enter the department only two hours after your arrival in Virginia with the specific e only aim to see her again. You look around the room carefully while your eyes fall casually on two tired and busy agents, just like their colleagues of Philadelphia. Or maybe more, because this is the FBI and you already miss home.

And that's that you see her.

_Makes her body older than it really is_

"Lilly!" you exclaim aloud, spotting her out and approaching her.

You see her look up from the papers in her hands and when you meet her tired blue eyes, it seems to see in her your same feeling of loss.

"Scotty!" she answers with a weak smile, putting down the papers and allowing herself a short break, hidden in a hug.

A taste of break, and a taste of home. While the memories strongly resurface in your, and maybe even in hers, mind.

_She said it's high time she went away_

_No one's got much to say in this town_

She wanted to change life, city, dealing with more important cases, becoming more important in the career. The truth was that there was no need for any justifications: you wouldn't have reject a FBI badge too.

Lilly was born and lived in Philadelphia, she has worked for more than ten years in the city department and she knows it almost better than her cats. It was natural that she felt the need to confront herself with something different, to see if there was something more, and her ears seemed ready to hear what Philadelphia seemed to say anymore.

Only you weren't able to accept her leaving. Neither now, after six months. Not remembering how it was beautiful to work at her side, and how difficult it have been that lapse of time without her.

_Trouble is the only way…He's down_

"What are you doing here?" she asks slowly, breaking the hug, but just a bit, like she's scared that you let her go, like if you could really do it.

"I just want to know how you are…You don't answer our calls!" you answers resentfully, appearing harsher than you want it.

She looks down aware of her mistake, but maybe also hurt by your pitch.

"I'm sorry… You know, we are so busy here and…" she answers stuttering and you don't even known why but you're angry. Or maybe it's just a shield.

_As strong as you wer, tender you go_

"Work Lils? And it seems to you a valid justification to not call friends?" you asks with the same tone, even if that friendly nickname that you call her with, betrays your emotions, not linked with anger at all.

She keeps her face down for some more second, then she suddenly looks up, staring at you with her firing eyes.

"You're not the centre if the world, Scotty!" she exclaims ironically, taking again the files to revise.

"You've changed, Lilly!" you whisper looking at her straight in the eyes with something between disappointment and bitterness.

"Sure… _I_ have changed" she replies imitating your same look and tone, alluding at your sudden unjustified anger.

"I that's what you think… I just can say goodbye agent rush!" you say, prey of proud.

_I'm watching you breathing for the last time_

"So you… are going away?" she accuses raising a eyebrow with a defiant expression painted on the face… So successful to mask her pain.

And that's that you see her.

As if all of a sudden she could stop breathing, as if all of a sudden she could start to free herself, as if all of a sudden she could burst into tears. But she doesn't do any of this, and you can do nothing but keep looking at her.

_A song for your heart but when it is quiet_

"Yes, I don't feel like home here… And in my opinion neither you!" you answers before turning back to the door, wanting to come back home… and take her with you.

You wait for just a sign, just a word, to come back and show to her your presence and all that you and Philadelphia can still give her.

_I know what it means and I'll carry you home_

You are close to open the door, when a voice come strong and clear at your back.

"Hey"

Hey. This is the sign, your sign.

You turn back again, take her papers away and replace them with your hands.

"Come with me!" you simply say, becoming again the Scotty she used to know.

"Where?" she asks with a smile, becoming again the Lilly you used to know.

"I'll take you home, Lils"

…_I'll carry you home…_


End file.
